


Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Happy Birthday Derek Hale [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Stiles Stilinski desereves nice things, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia cleared her throat, crossing one leg over the other and holding her hand out</p><p>"Alright everyone, I had my money on Christmas Eve, pay up,"</p><p>Or</p><p>Day 11 of 12 Days Of Sterek includes Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer

"Derek, Derek wake up! Wake up it's Christmas!"

Part of him wondered how early it must be that the sun was still high enough in the sky that the curtains mostly covered it

But the much larger part of him never thought he would hear those words again and it made his heart leap a little, prompting him to open his eyes and look up

Sure enough, Stiles was straddling him, face only a few short inches away from Derek's own, and beaming like it was.. well... Christmas morning...

It vaguely occurred to him that it was, in fact, NOT Christmas morning but Stiles' excitement was too contagious and Derek found himself smiling and sitting up

"Great, we'll celebrate after you do something about your morning breath,"

Stiles huffed, flailing slightly and jumping off of him

"Oh like you smell like peaches yourself, it's Christmas morning, gimme a break!" he huffed

"Give ME a break, if you're going to kiss me with that mouth you're going to clean it first,"

He wasn't sure how much of last night's- or this morning's rather- .. event... Stiles remembered, retained, or meant, but he hoped

If there was one thing this pack made sure it taught everyone, it was how to hold onto hope

Stiles stared at him for a moment as if he were a reindeer staring into the headlights of life before a grin split across his face and he started bouncing in glee

"Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah no I understand you deserve to be kissed with a mouth that has seen toothpaste so go put on a clean shirt and by the time you're done I'll be done and we can go open presents!"

Derek frowned down at his shirt and sighed at the sweat stain in the center, it must have gotten hot in the early morning for some reason and even though Stiles was as cold as a dead fish on most occasions two people pressed up against eachother tended to generate heat no matter what their own core body temperatures dictated

"Aren't we going to wait on the others?" he asked in confusion

"Nope! We're going to celebrate on our own as a little tiny family first,"

Derek thought about that, watching Stiles shoo the dogs out of the way and stumble towards the bathroom

It had been what felt like an eternity since he had a family to celebrate anything with

And yeah a two-person family was a little thin, he wasn't sure if you could even count your ... romantic partner (?) as family but... but something about it all still resonated deep within him and Derek found himself slipping out of bed to go put on a clean shirt

He felt a small pit of excitement in his stomach and he hadn't felt that on Christmas- even a fake Christmas- since he was a little kid

 

~+~

 

"Stilinski Family tradition, we make hot chocolate first," Stiles insisted as he sprinted to the pantry

"Hale Family tradition, we eat the left over cookies," Derek smirked, scratching through his hair as he trudged over to the counter where Stiles was keeping the cookies

"You aren't lying about that are you?" Stiles accused

"No," Derek huffed, shaking his head and peeling the siran wrap off of the plate of sugar cookies

"Well... since it's a family tradition I guess I can't argue... just don't eat all of them ok?"

Derek gave a non-committal noise and grabbed an ornament shaped cookie, chomping into it and wandering into the living room

"Hey boo! Do you want to try cinnamon in your hot chocolate like on Once Upon A Time? I keep reading online that it's actually the best!"

Derek, cookie half way in his mouth, turned and stared at him in surprise

"I'm 'boo' now?"

"You're my boyfreind now, I have exclusive rights to all of the petnames I want, I mean... if that's ok with you,"

"I'm your boyfreind now," he said quietly, flatly, like he wasn't exactly asking but still didn't quite believe him

"Well yeah I mean... aren't you?" Stiles asked quietly, his own voice small and a little anxious

Derek wiped the cookie crumbs off on his sweat pants, a light blush coating his cheeks as he glanced up at Stiles again

"So if you get to call me 'boo' what do I get to call you?" Derek smirked

Stiles beamed, his heart beat jumping in excitement and pounding away like he was at an amusement park

"Anything you want?"

"Oh really?"

Stiles immediately realized his mistake, face dropping and going pale as he opened his mouth to correct himself

But it was too late

He said it, now he was going to pay for it

"Oh I can play with this, how about Spazz?" he teased

"No, come on Derek!"

"How about Duckling? Since you follow me so much,"

"Dereeeeek,"

"No no how about Creature?" Stiles just rolled his eyes, shaking his head

"I'm putting coal in your hot chocolate,"

"Wait wait I've got it, I've got it, Critter, I'll call you Critter,"

Stiles actually started laughing this time, eyebrows raising as he crossed his arms over his chest

"You mean like in The Good Dinosaur? Because I actually think that's kind of cute,"

"Really?" Derek asked in surprise

Actually, the more he thought about it, it WAS kind of cute... in a really ugly sort of way....

"Yeah, yeah I could be Critter, oh oh! Or Spot!"

"You want me to call you Spot?" Derek laughed

"Well why not? It's adorable and it's a dog joke- wich are my FAVORITE things- and we had a really good time at that movie,"

Derek smiled slightly, turning back to the living room

It figured that Stiles would want his own petname, something unique to him and utterly, utterly weird

"Ok then, I'll call you Spot, and no cinnamon, I don't like it,"

"Aw really? I've heard it's good Bunny..."

Derek had just been about to start messing with the tree wen he heard that, slowly rising to his feet and glaring at the wall, as if that would somehow cause Stiles to see it even in the kitchen

"Ok, no, I draw the line at 'bunny', 'boo' is BAD enough,"

"Oh hell no, I am DEFINITELY calling you bunny,"

"Why!?"

"Because of your cute bunny teeth,"

Derek immediately covered his mouth with his hand self-consciously, squirming a little

"And stop covering your mouth, they're adorable!" Stiles shouted back, making Derek curse under his breath as the spark walked into the living room and handed Derek his cup of hot chocolate

"Extra wipped cream like you like it, and also I am going to teach you to stop hiding it when you laugh, I cannot and will not have that going on in my household,"

Derek's jaw dropped a little and he snorted in indignation

"YOUR household? Last I checked my name was the one on the deed,"

"Yeah and that reminds me, you should really change that sometime soon," Stiles winked, sitting down in the floor and taking a sip of his hot chocolate

Derek smiled slightly, sitting across from him and doing the same

"Yeah, I really should," he agreed, smiling when he heard Stiles' heart skip a beat and he set his mug down on the coffee table

"Did you bring the cookies?"

"Oh... I forgot, I'll get them," Derek replied quickly, climbing to his feet and heading back into the kitchen

There was just one problem...

"Stiles!"

"Yeah?"

"We have company,"

Stiles leapt to his feet, huffing and staring out to the front door

Sure enough, his father, Melissa, and Scott were all walking up to the porch, wearing coats like the freaks of nature they are because _it was not in any way, shape, or form cold outside it was freaking hot out_

"Oh my God leave it to my dad to pick THIS year to wake up early," he huffed, leaning back and snapping his fingers

The door sprang open of it's own accord, causing the two humans to jump and Scott to startle only slightly

"Son, I am NEVER gonna get used to you doing that," the sheriff sighed as he stepped into the house with an arm full of bags

"Neither am I," Scott confessed shyly, rushing past the others to slam a hug into Stiles and nock him over

Stiles just laughed pleasantly, hooking his fingers into Scott's skin like a child and resisting the urge to squeeze

Ever since.... the incident from a year ago Scott had gotten a little more affectionate with Stiles, like that was somehow a preventative measure to ever going through such a horrible thing again, and now that he had been away at college and for the first time in fifteen years the two hadn't seen eachother in person for months he was craving the familiar scent and skin-on-skin contact that Skype calls just can't give you

"I'm almost used to it," Melissa commented as she nudged the door shut

Wich figured, really, Melissa always was the first one to get used to the new folds in the supernatural loop, for some odd reason

"I brought apple pie, where should I put it?" she asked

"Kitchen please, Derek is in there now raiding the cookies and pretending that I don't know _exactly what he's doing_ ,"

"I made it no secret that I'm raiding the cookies!" Derek called back, poking his head around the corner with a tray in his hand

"Dear God son how many cookies did you make!?" the sheriff shouted as soon as he followed Melissa into the kitchen

"Derek and I both had family recipes to use and we're expecting like twenty people!" Stiles insisted, sitting up as Scott finally crawled off of him and started sifting through the colorfully wrapped gifts under the tree

"Ah!" Stiles snapped like a buzzer, swatting at Scott's hand and ignoring the hurt puppy look he was given in return

"Hey Stiles, might be time to your door trick again, Kira is dragging her parents up the driveway," Derek mused as he walked into the living room with a plate of cookies, munching on another one and ignoring the dirty look Stiles was giving him

"It isn't a trick," Stiles huffed, but nevertheless he snapped his fingers again and the door swung open, revealing a very impressed Kira as she almost ran into the house

"I love it when you do that!" she cried

Stiles just stared smugly up at his father a the older man walked into the living room

"Hey I never said I didn't think it was cool, I just said I don't think I'll ever get used to it," he explained

"You may want to leave the door open Stiles," Noshiko mentioned as she stepped into the house

"I saw the Argent's car just a few feet behind our's,"

Stiles sighed, officially giving up on getting to have a little time to himself and Derek in the morning and standing up

"I'd better go make sure the dogs aren't going to destroy the gate then," he muttered

Because ofcourse their lives were such now that they had to have a baby gate closing off the stairs to prevent their furry eight-month-olds from coming downstairs at inconvenient times and chewing up the living room

Ofcourse

 

~+~

 

"This is the best hot chocolate, how could I have doubted you?" Kira beamed as she took another sip

"See? I told you I make the best," Stiles grinned, finally setting his own mug back on the edge of the coffee table and sitting in front of the tree again

"Mags leave Liam alone," Derek frowned, trying to get the dog's attention as Liam tried to push her away

"Why does she keep licking me?" he huffed, because honestly, after five straight minutes of the dog's attention, it was starting to get a little worrisome

"You obviously smell like food," Stiles shrugged

"Or you're just very sweet," Lydia cooed, kissing Michone on the cheek as the puppy snuggled up against her

"I still can't believe you named your dogs after Walking Dead charectors, I don't know WHY I can't believe it but I just can't," the sheriff muttered

"I still think Rickett is the cutest middle name ever," Allison grinned positively, reaching out to scratch Maggie behind her ears

"Oh really?" Derek smirked, staring at Stiles as if he had something to prove

"Oh for crying out loud let's get this over with," the spark huffed, grabbing a few random boxes from the tree and starting to hand them out

From then on it was a blur of exchanges from everyone involved

No one able to fully concentrate on one thing at a time because as soon as one gift was opened another was starting to be unwrapped in it's place

Within less than an hour the Stilinski-Hale living room looked like it had been through a wrapping papper blizzard and there wasn't a person there who didn't have atleast some packaging item stuck to them

The dogs were having a grand time, as for once Stiles and Derek didn't have the time to chase them down and remove ever peice of papper from their mouths and no one else in the house cared enough to do it for them

They all thought it was funny, the traitors

Even Scott, the freaking vet in training, was pretty well oblivious to this

"Maggie spit it out!" Stiles groaned as he reached out to grab the dog, but she jumped away like a rabbit before he could even get close

"If they keep swallowing this crap you're going to be the one to pump their stomachs," Stiles grumbled, glaring pointedly at Scott

"Wah... why do I-... that's not even how that would work..." Scott mumbled, looking sincerely offended

"Is that everything?" Melissa asked from the couch, taking a sip of her hot chocolate and staring at the astonishingly empty tree

"Almost," Derek replied, reaching into the back and producing a brightly colored box

At just around the same time Stiles reached out and did the same, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip

"So um... who goes first?"

"You can," Derek mumbled back shyly

Stiles nodded, exchanging gifts with him and tearing into the wrapping papper

"Whatever it is, it's heavy," he observed, mostly talking to himself as he grabbed the scissors and sliced through the tape sealing the box

Everything was silent, completely and utterly silent as Stiles pulled the snowglobe out of the box

It had Harry Potter in the middle of a quidditch game on the inside, and scrawled out in gorgeous calligraphy at the bottom read "Stiles"

"If I had known at the time that you were a fan of Wicked, I would've maybe gone with the one for One Short Day but-"

"It's perfect," Stiles interrupted immediately

"I.. this is the one I wanted when I was ten... how did you even... what did you DO? Call London or something?"

"No, nothing like that," he chuckled

Something like that, but he wasn't going to admit to it

"This is amazing..." he breathed

"Turn it around,"

Raising his eyebrows, Stiles slowly turned the snowglobe around and swallowed harshly, the name "Mścisław" scrawled on the back in the same typography as the front

"That's my real name... how did you even find out my real name?" he breathed, staring at it in awe, unable to tear his eyes away

"Melissa told me," he smiled back

Stiles bit his lip, setting the snowglobe down on the table and launching himself forward, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and hugging him tightly

"Thank you... thank you..."

Derek just smiled back, hugging him tighter

"Ofcourse, I'm just glad you like it,"

"It's perfect," he insisted, grinning and leaning back as he nudged the box in Derek's lap

"I just hope your's is too,"

"With what a perfectionist you are I'm sure it will be," he shrugged, peeling the wrapping papper off and reaching for the scissors

It did not go unnoticed that Stiles was almost bouncing with anxiety by the time Derek got the box open

And it did not go unnoticed by anyone- even the non-werewolves- that Derek stopped breathing for a moment when he saw what was inside

"What is it?" Malia asked with a frown as she peered over his shoulder

"A Lenox 10th anniversary Beauty And The Beast music box..." he recited clearly, staring down at the still styrofoam packed box in amazement

"WHY do you know that?" Liam asked in astonishment

"Hey, don't hang the man for having a favorite Disney movie," Lydia snapped

"I saw this once in a magazine... they're incredibly rare and extremely expensive- how did you ever FIND this much less afford it?" he asked in amazement

"I could ask you the same question Potter," Stiles huffed back

He blinked, staring down at it again

"This is-"

"Open it,"

Derek frowned, pinching his eyebrows together

"I'm not going to open it Stiles, it's fragile, I co-"

"Open. It. Now." Stiles growled, glaring at him

Derek wrinkled his nose but with great reluctance removed the music box from the box and slowly took the lid off

Tale As Old As Time started to play, but Derek barely noticed it, instead reaching in and pulling out a thin, black wrist watch

"This is from the Broadway musical..." he breathed

"That's right," Stiles beamed

Everything was silent for a moment before Derek set down the watch on the coffee table, leaning over and capturing Stiles' lips in a kiss, deciding to ignore the rush of gasps and squeals around him

"It happened, it finally happened!" Lydia grinned, smacking Parrish on the arm to get his attention and pointing at them like a zoo attraction

Parrish flinched slightly, chuckling at her

"This... this was amazing.. I could neve-"

"Don't even THINK about saying some BS about repaying me, understand?" Stiles said sternly

Derek grinned slightly and laughed

"If you insist, but still-"

"You kissed Stiles!" Scott shouted in shock

"Well yeah, I mean he is my boyfreind, ofcourse he did," Stiles winked back at him

"Boyfreind?" the sheriff echoed slowly

"When did this happen?" Melissa beamed

"Last night, it's a long, LONG story so let's just say that we're a couple and leave it at that," Stiles grinned

"I knew it wouldn't be much longer!" Kira squealed

"Hell even I knew this wouldn't take long," Liam agreed

"Ok, ok, enough of the sappy stuff, we're out of cookies," Malia smirked, trying to defuse the situation a little so that Stiles and Derek wouldn't get too overwelmed

Although she didn't exactly say that

"I'll go get another plate," Stiles offered, climbing to his feet

Derek watched him for a second before following, grinning as he wrapped an arm around his back

"I'll help," he offered

The second they were out of the room the sheriff let out a long, loud sigh

"This is going to be how it is from now on isn't it?"

"Probably," Melissa teased

Lydia cleared her throat, crossing one leg over the other and holding her hand out

"Alright everyone, I had my money on Christmas Eve, pay up,"


End file.
